A certain destined encounter
by Blitz12
Summary: Yuriko was once childhood friends with a certain Imagine Breaker. But, circumstances pull them apart as she aims to be the strongest. Now, they meet once more under the heat of battle. Female AcceleratorXTouma.  AU, Touma still has his memories.


**A certain destined encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the index universe.**

**8**** years before the Misaka 10032 experiment…**

It was a bright yet dark evening. Many residents at this time would have went home, to their residences, to their dens if people were to be compared to as animals.

In Academy City, one may wonder the probability of a playground in a massive scientific city such as this. In this city, only the strong rules the night while the weak perished under the night. This city was constructed with the intention of gathering and improving esper power.

"_The people who can replace reality with their own reality, we call those people, espers." ~unknown_

It was in this playground, that the "Strongest" resided. She sat motionlessly on the swing, the silver haired albino cared little of the **reality** other than her own. She looked pointlessly at the ground, not even paying heed to the approaching 7 teens who seemed to be looking for targets to terrorise.

**Accelerator point of view…**

My parents were killed when I was in kindergarten. _People live and die. You were responsible, you caused the deaths of your parents._ That was what they told me, I don't remember much about them anyways, only their faces. I never felt warm, it was a **cold** world. It was a hot evening but it still felt **cold**. How ironic was the fact that the last lesson that they taught me was about the food chain, that predators prey upon the weak. It wasn't long until an egg of darkness was born within my soul…

How long had I been out here for? Under orders from my new "guardians", they allowed me to run free for a whole afternoon. While this gesture of freedom was not unwelcome, the playground was the only place where I can free myself from the grasp of others. While it was true that I already remained beyond the other people's grasp as they deemed me the "Accelerator" and that I had the potential to be the best and the strongest.

The strongest? Such words meant nothing to her. Having powers like this is useless, only bringing misfortune upon herself and others. Speaking of others, how many people have I got rid in my way? There was too many to count, not like these teens would add much to the count anyways…While I may have a huge list behind me, it was still in my morals to warn the attackers of the possible consequences that awaited them.

"That is not a wise move. Just leave already." My voice had no enthusiasm, no spirit behind it, well it was the same thing that I have repeated countless times. Surely even I would get bored by such a routine.

"Heh? Who do you think you're talking to, LITTLE GIRL?" that was the yelp of a fool, well no point for me to move, just let him try his worst.

**3****rd**** person view…**

The teen took a wrench and was about to strike the girl. A move that should have even terrorised people of his own age, but the child remained unmoving, her eyes closed, eyelids that revealed no fear, just boredom. That only served to enrage the teen and the steel instrument came down upon the girl's head.

Upon reaching her, or did it reach her? The attacker's eyes turned to the wrench, even for a split second, it twisted in an unnatural form, but it didn't stop there. Pain, or rather massive amounts of pain engulfed in what remained of the right arm of the attacker. The arm was twisted behind the shoulder, it took no expert to figure out that the shoulder was dislocated and the arm itself would need to be mended if the sickening cracks weren't enough evidence to display the fact.

If it weren't for the flexibility of the flesh, it would have fallen off with such stress upon the arm.

While the average person would just flee from such a display, it only served to enraged the fallen's comrades, who at least took the time to analyse that perhaps close range combat was a mistake. However, their rage was fuelled by the fact that they were being beaten by a child, a girl no less!

The remaining two charged their attacks, both arming themselves with a fireball. The albino casted a quick look at the pyromasters and muttered in the same bored voice, "Both level 2s huh?" as the balls of heat came rushing towards the girl's head. Once it reached 2 cm from her eyes, she blinked, causing the balls to bounce back towards the surprised espers. The two barely had time to register it was the fact that they were being burned by their own heat.

Luckily that since they were pyromasters, they were able to minimise the damage to their organs as they quickly extinguished the flames that was once licking them much like a dog would with it's bone. The level 2 pyromasters gave a last glare back at the white haired girl, "You freak!" before they collapsed. But the girl paid them no heed as she looked at the sky, completely ignoring the events which just transpired several minutes ago.

Meanwhile…Kamijou Touma's point of view

I have gotten lost AGAIN. This was nothing new to me, misfortune always seem to hit me left and right. I wouldn't be lying if I were to say that misfortune hasn't become a natural part of a lifecycle to me.

But being separated from parents is always a sad thing_. Such misfortune_…I uttered those words as easily as though I was breathing naturally. I guess with people learn from experience, at least I don't cry anymore. I know that once I am down, I would get up soon and go on my way to rise again.

People once labelled me as a gatherer for misfortune, well I can safely say that they are right. It has something to do with my right hand, all that I know is that I was born with this "ability" and while I suffer misfortune, I am still surprised I am still alive this day. I can only smile at this irony.

(some time later)

Dang, I can't find my parents at all! Might as well sit somewhere and dwell upon my despair. I can practically hear my ancestors lecturing me about how easily I gave up. I sighed as I didn't even notice myself walking away from the city into a park…

**3****rd**** person view**

The spiky haired boy was getting exhausted but at least he found a spot on an empty swing, which unknowningly to him, Accelerator was sitting right beside him. If either of them bothered to pay any interest to each other, they were clearly not showing it. Accelerator was ignoring Touma while the boy was just too tired to look beside him. It was only that the black haired boy started to look at the surroundings, he noticed the 3 unconscious teens that attacked Accelerator which had led to their demise.

This sight was unwelcome in Touma's sights, he turned to look at the girl sitting beside him, he took no time in hesitating to ask, "What happened here? How are those guys so injured?" The response he received would have blown his mind. The girl lowered her head and looked straight without looking at her neighbour, "They attacked me and I basically paid them back." The voice was cold and detached.

While Touma tried to process this information, it clearly did not go through. _There is no way that this girl could have done something like this, right? _While choosing his words carefully, he did not want to get on the girl's bad side. It wasn't a first time that it was through his mouth had caused him more than a few bruises.

"So, you must be strong right?" That was the only proper phrase that Touma could think of at the moment.

**Accelerator's point of view…**

"So you must be strong?" That word again, strong…

This boy, what was he up to? I sighed at even my own response once again, "Yea, I am strong, stronger than most people." Even I can't guarantee the certainty that I was the strongest yet, I can only give an approximate estimation based on research and application of my powers against others.

I remained in deep thought and I didn't even notice that the boy was coming closer to me. He was right behind me when I could feel his hand reaching for my back. I quickly yelled, "Don't touch m..!"

Too late, I felt the hand pat my back while accompanied by the sound of a cracking of glass. I expected the boy to be clenching his hand in pain. Even I was struck by a bit of remorse as some innocent boy just injured himself without knowing it. But, to my surprise I heard no screams of pain and yet, I feel…drained for a slight moment.

My mouth expressed my thoughts, "How did you do that?" There was no way nothing could have happened to that boy. I cannot comprehend this event. This was the first time that happened, I turned to look at this new development and found him smiling at me. My face reddened a bit because the distance was a little bit too close for comfort but I know that this boy had no ill intention when he patted my back in respect for me being _strong_.

He offered his hand to me as he looked into my eyes, "You want to take a walk? It's pretty lonely and sad if we are just the only ones in the playground." I hesitated as I took his right hand, I also deactivated my Vector Reflection as he took me on a walk around the city corners. I also knew that my free time was now close to over as I shook my hand out of the boy's grasp. The scientists would become paranoid if they would allow such a research sample like me to be loose in Academy City.

I looked at him with blunt honesty, "Listen, I need to go soon to….home." Can I even call that laboratory my home? Well, doing a comparison between my crappy life and a traditional family life, it was very easy to tell the difference. If I were to rephrase it, I would say it's more of a prison. Being locked up in a white surrounding and being forced into one simulation after another would hardly be called a fun activity.

But the boy still hasn't given up, "But I'll see you tomorrow right? At the playground, you seem like a nice person to talk to." His persistence was strong, to the point where I had to give in to his demands. I also found it a relief that I have somebody to talk to. I reassured him of the promise and then we headed our separate ways.

**Touma's point of view(after a few days)**

I can tell that this girl is opening up, even if it was a little. I also found it funny how we kept addressing each other without using each other's names. But she hasn't introduced herself, could it be that she is a shy character? After piecing what happened several days back with those guys, I HIGHLY doubt it.

Fine, if she won't start it off, then he'll do it. There is no way that a little discomfort could stop Kamijou Touma. I gathered up as much of my courage as I tapped the pale girl's shoulder. She looked at me curiously, wondering what could be the issue.

My face scrunched up, "My name is Kamijou Touma, what's your name?" I could tell that I was very nervous, even though that this should have been an easy routine, especially for an 8 year old. But still, the fact that this was the first girl outside of school that he actually properly to introduce himself.

The albino looked at Touma and said one word, "Accelerator." _Was that truly a name_? I cannot think of whatever language it originated from. But the confusion was cleared up when the girl continued, "It's not my true name, Accelerator was a code name based on my powers. The only clue that I had of my original name was that my last name is Suzushima and my first name consisted of 3 syllables."

How sad it was for one to lose a name! If I were to say, a name was much akin to an identity. Has she lost so much of her life that even her own identity as a person was robbed away from her due to circumstances that were beyond her control. Pitying her would be too sad, therefore I should show some empathy instead. I wracked my brain again, hoping it would produce some good results.

I looked into her red eyes, hoping I would get some of her attention. Luckily, she was looking at me. Then I raised my chest in pride, "Then how about I give you a name?" The red eyed girl blinked her eyes before ignoring me again. I can only proceed at my own pace at this rate.

"How about Mariah?"

"**No…"**

"Nayuki, your hair reminds me of the snow."

"**No."**

"Hanako?"

"**Can we drop this topic?"**

I scratched my brain once again, "How about Yuriko?" The albino girl paused at my answer as she actually started to ponder my answer. She held up her hand and grabbed my sleeve, a small smile was apparent. "That name doesn't seem bad…Suzushima Yuriko. Seems to have a nice ring to it." Well, at least she seems to like it, that was more than enough satisfaction for me. It was a name that would remain a secret between herself and Touma.

**3****rd**** person view.**

The two children continued to walking under the sun as it illustrated it's path for them to walk in Academy City. With the Vector Redirection turned off, even Yuriko was unaware of the fact that she was holding Touma's sleeve the whole entire time. But, even if it were to be pointed to the two of them, it would be more than apparent that they would deny it like no tomorrow.

It wasn't long until the thugs had returned for revenge for the other day. They returned with a new vendetta against the albino girl, who of course, didn't look eager to send those small fry sprawling again.

When the teens approached the two children, they looked at the black haired boy beside Accelerator before they nodded at each other. They have a possible bargaining chip, if they were to capture the boy, then maybe the girl would lower her defenses and allow herself to get beat up. They lunged at the following target

Touma dashed while holding Yuriko's hand. Even if she wanted to reactivate her Vector Redirection, it was simply impossible to do so. At this rate, the albino was starting to panic as she kept struggling to use her ability to no avail. But, to the shock of Yuriko, the one who was holding her hand tripped on a can and fell forwards.

"**JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME**!" The words erupted from Touma's mouth. It wasn't a plea to stay or to beg for mercy from his soon to be captors. It was to give an alternative option than simply slaughtering the opponent, an option that Touma would have preferred than seeing the girl soaking herself in more blood.

The teens licked their lips as they surrounded their prey. While Touma have been surrounded by school bullies before, he never actually had to face people nearly twice their height. The difference between the strength would be apparent. There was no way that a child would defeat several young adult with brute force.

Yuriko froze at the sight as they began throwing punches at the helpless boy. One even charged up a ball of flame as he looked mockingly at Yuriko, "You can blame yourself for causing his misfortune. Now add this to your regrets!" He tossed it at the beaten boy below his feet.

(CRACK!)

Touma held out his right hand and the fireball disappeared. **"No…Nobody deserves misfortune, they never asked for it. It is our regrets that there is a right decision to make and that they fail to reach it because of circumstances that are beyond their control. It's only the work of scum that push the blame of their own misfortune upon others." **

The teens backed away, knowing a similar fate may await them. But one dared to throw a much larger ball of flame. It was one that if it hit any level 2 or below esper to suffer 3rd degree burns. The black haired boy raised his right hand once more….

The heat would be enough to cause burns by itself. But this right hand nullified any phenomenon, esper or magic. Elemental or of any other compound, the flames licked the ground before the same right hand collided with the teen's face. The teen staggered backwards. _How was it possible_? The punch should have been weak. But he had underestimated several factors. First, the determination behind the punch and secondly and the confidence of the defender. The confidence was eroded as soon as the esper's ability was harmless to the other. That and how the boy stared down the impossible odds that was stacked up against him. With that right fist, he slammed his enemy into submission.

The other companions of the lead thug turned against Touma with their weapons raised.

"You'll pay for that." That chilling voice belonged to Accelerator. The black shell had cracked, the creature inside was now free. The eyes glowed an angry red as she used her ability. The laws of physics crippled around the girl, the metal bats swung towards the boy but Yuriko reached there first. With Vector redirection aimed behind her feet, she propelled THAT MUCH FASTER.

With the touch to the cans of the floor with her feet, she turned disposable trash into vicious projectiles as they smashed towards the abdomens of the teens. The thugs can't believe what was unfolding, they were not defeated just once but twice!

A vicious grin replaced Yuriko's visage. She moved forward but a hand was thrust in front of her. She looked at the origin, it was Touma holding his right hand to block the path of the angered esper. The albino couldn't take it, can't comprehend the boy's actions. "Why are you doing this? They've hurt you! Why are you letting them go?" Her voice contained anger, sadness and confusion. Touma shook his head to the side, he looked back at the frightened teens, "Look, you have lost. Retreat now. You don't stand a chance against the **strongest**." No reminder was needed, the thugs retreated with a scurry.

The spiky haired boy smiled before he collapsed, his bravado and adrenaline had carried him so far but all good things must end right? He would crashed headfirst to the ground but Yuriko supported him from the front. Concern was the only thing right now in the her mind. She once questioned herself once more, _what does it mean to be strong? What is strength?_

Luckily for Touma, his parents found both him and Yuriko, the father picked up Touma and carried him while Yuriko walked besides him casting Touma a worried glance here and then.

The Kamijou family was generous, hearing about Yuriko from Touma. They ate with her, she listened to the conversations. It was at this moment that she had wished for a warmth of a family after witnessing her own share. How she longed for this warmth. But, she felt unworthy, after most of her life was spent in the coldness of the lab.

Once Yuriko was escorted to her "home", she stopped inside the lab and was greeted by Kihara Amata, the one that trained Accelerator. He looked up to his "daughter", fake concern was illustrated on his face as picked up by Accelerator immediately.

"Thanks so much for finding my daughter." The smile appeared disgusting to Yuriko, how that man had tried to imitate the family love that she once experienced for herself but the Kamijou family didn't pick up on that, saying that she was a friend of Touma and the least they could do is escort her home. With a bow, the Kamijou family left Yuriko and Kihara at the door.

Once the Kamijou's family was out of earshot, Kihara glared at Yuriko, "You can say your final farewells to that boy tomorrow! I decided to enrol you into an experiment that would enhance your abilities, and they would FEAR YOU!" It was the most painful words to the albino's ears. But after so long with the boy, she really didn't want to part with him. So many treasured memories…soon to be thrown out in place of another reality. Meanwhile, the black being grew black angelic wings as they wrapped around the heart of the albino as she grieved inside.

**The next day…**

Touma and his family were walking to the park with the boy completely unaware that this would be the day to separate from Yuriko. The bright smile completely reflected that he was unprepared for what is to come.

While Yuriko was given at last the maximum dignity before further training and to prepare for the level 6 shift experiment. With assistance of the fellow scientists, she wore a black dress, which contrasted with her hair, creating a nice blend in opposite colours. But Yuriko also know the fact that the colour of black also signified sadness.

Touma was also given money from his parents to spend it in any ways possible. It would be enough to pay for lunch and etc. While Touma had these plans in mind, Yuriko had others.

"Touma…This is the last day that we'll see each other." The white bangs covered her eyes, she did not want to see her friend see her facial expression right now. But what she heard in response was a surprise. "Hey, Yuriko-san. Never say never. There are plenty of chances of us meeting each other in this lifetime. So don't give up hope."

The spiky haired boy drew into his pockets to grab the bills and coins. He motioned for Yuriko to wait there. He wanted to get something that he wanted to get for the albino for a long time.

After some time, Touma returned with a small box about the size of half of his fist. He came close to Yuriko, whose face turned a little red with the contact. Touma's eyes showed elation and smiled, "Yuriko, close your eyes." It was an easy demand, afterall, what is better to surprise her better than this?

As Yuriko's sight became black, she felt gentle hands touching her hair. But she dared not to open her eyes as Touma didn't tell her to. After a little bit of fiddling, the girl listened to the boy once more, "Please open your eyes Yuriko."

Luckily for the two, there was a large mirror being placed in the garbage so Yuriko could take a look at her appearance. She traced her fingers through her hair until she touched it. She smiled at Touma's gift, a flower hairclip placed neatly on one of her bangs. "It's very nice Touma. I will treasure this."

With that, Yuriko received a call to return back. Touma read the girl's behaviour and emotions and believed it was time to take his leave. He let go of the girl's hands, turned towards the corner where he was about to bid farewell until the girl's voice cut him off. "Please! Tell me what is the meaning of being strong? What is the meaning of strength?" That phrase was practically what the albino had been searching through life. Throughout her lifetime, she was called, "the strongest", but had no idea what it meant. She hoped to find an answer.

"**The meaning of being strong, is that you can hold your head high and proclaim that you have power. What you do with your power is up to you."**

With that, Touma bid farewell to his friend…It was once Touma had left, that IT wrapped it's sinister wings around Yuriko's brain. While it was nonfatal, but the next change had proceeded…

**On the day of Misaka 00001 experiment, Accelerator point of view**

I volunteered myself to become part of the Level 6 shift project. According to the Tree Diagram, once I have defeated 128 Level 5 Railguns, I would advance to Level 6. I have no idea what this "level 6" would be. I know that it would be power beyond imagining, I guess that's what made the scientists so intrigued about it's possibilities.

It was on this day that I have fully opened Pandora's Box…

The details of the experiment were given to me in a report. While it was impossible to fight off over a hundred level 5s, they decided to level me up by using 20,000 level 3 clones deemed the Sisters. What a silly name for a bunch of clones.

The first clone was released to test my abilities. While previously I would have warned the opponent to stay clear of my way, I did not feel the need to do so. Afterall, they would be fully prepared to face me.

The brown haired girl introduced herself briefly as the first experiment, while I did the same, giving off a short introduction of, "I am Accelerator, level 5." The battle was already underway. I spared no time in moving towards my opponent. The clone whipped out a gun and began shooting bullets in my direction.

Without much effort, I reflected them all with ease. I could feel a frown reaching my face, I taunted her. "Is that the best you got?" I got another several bullets for my reward. I recalculated the Vector Redirection so that they reflected back towards the origin. 1 bullet destroyed the gun, one bullet clipped the shoulder and one bullet punctured the clone's lung. It struggled to breath as it was also haemorrhaging from the mouth and from the freshly made wounds.

Seeing my opponent into such a pitying state, I already knew I won. There was no need to continue. But in the minds of the scientists, it wasn't over…

"Accelerator, you must finish the job. The battle will end once one party actually loses and dies."

I glared at my opponent and muttered, "Well, there is no need to continue. This clone is already dying from bleeding. There is no need for me to kill her." However, even my mind had other plans. IT shouted to me, "Kill it! **You are the strongest**! Pity is for the weak! Only the strongest and the ruthless survive!" _Wait, whose voice was that_? _Was it mine_? Whatever it was, it pushed my conscience aside as I watched IT use my body and crushed the clone to a bag of red meat.

I didn't even paid heed as to the smile of a certain spiky haired boy to stop my actions.

I became a monster…

**Several years down the road, Misaka 9982 experiment.**

While I am clad in a black highschool uniform and looked like a typical student, I was a perfect killer machine! Nobody stood in my way and survived. I have only fought for the idea of strength that whoever dared to challenge me would be a sin! Once I reached level 6, I will become an epitome of fear!

There were some battles that involved me pitting against 20 clones. Hah! Do they think they stand a chance against me? I have killed over 9000 clones without effort, if they accumulate, then all the better for me.

At the experimental grounds, I turned my opponents into heaps of flesh as blood rained down from the sky. Drops of the red liquid dripped onto my uniform. But regardless, how many of these insignificant kills that I have gathered, I made sure no drops of blood touched the hair pin._ Why was it so significant to me? Why did such an accessory mattered?_ Whatever it is, it was of no importance as I would still continue wasting cattle all around me!

I was hoping for a challenge. But while I had killed off one of the clones, I bumped into the 3rd Level 5, the original Misaka Mikoto. She lunged at me, sending electric shocks much stronger than her clones. She sent iron sand at me, hoping it would blow me away. But she was highly mistaken…

"Even though we are both level 5s, you don't stand a chance against me."

That girl was defiant as she charged up her signature attack, the railgun as she flicked a coin before launching it in my direction. I didn't even blink as my Vector Redirection already kicked in before the coin reached my body. The coin spun uselessly on the ground as I stepped on it. "I don't have business with you, so scram." My patience was running low, but if she wants to go at it, she would join her "sisters" to her grave!

"Stop!" It was a misaka clone, the next animal to be slaughtered in my next battle. She ordered the original to leave the area and also defined the experiment to the shocked level 5. I spared a single glance, "If you ever want to fight, I am up for it."

**Misaka 10032 experiment, Touma's point of view**

After taking those blows from Misaka-san, they are starting to take their toll on me. My muscles weakened from slight burns but they will not stop me. I must hurry! I just hope I am not too late.

**3rd person**

Touma sprinted for the remaining part of the journey where he witnessed sparks fly across the train station. At least it wasn't in vain that he had arrived there in time. He climbed the fence and came upon the sight of a predator about to feast upon the prey…

Accelerator stood victorious over Misaka 10032. What disgusted Touma was the sadistic grin on the albino's face while the Misaka below had a look of utter fear and defeat. The black haired boy yelled out, "You! Get away from Misaka's little sister right now!"

The albino stood still and looked down at the clone, ``Hey. Don`t bring civilians to the experimental grounds." She sighed, "Looks like I have to get rid of civilians that know the secret. This isn't my taste."

_What is with that arrogant tone_? Touma thought to himself, he was being underestimated, well at least it might put things in his favour. The black haired boy looked into his opponent's red eyes. The eyes that reflected countless people's blood that saturated her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The albino shrugged her shoulders, "**Well, I am AIMING to be the Strongest! That simply challenging me would be a sin. Now would you agree that once I have the title of level 6, that nobody would oppose me**?"

What remained of the black being once in the albino had turned into a splitting reflection of herself as it exposed it's ideals of strength that the prey are only food to the hunters and that the hunters hunt the weak.

Touma raised his right hand, "Is that your idea of strength?" The right hand now turned into a fist. "Very well. I'll show you the error of your ways!" The pale girl grinned at the challenge, "Well, if you're stepping in for this clone. I assume that you would provide me with a better challenge than these level 3 trash. Looks like you don't know what you're getting into, so I will introduce myself. I am Accelerator, level 5, the strongest."

"I am a level 0. That is all." Touma answered the challenge, completely aware of the difference in strength that lied between the levels. But, as hopeless the odds are, Touma was found it that he would not flee but to continue forward.

Accelerator laughed at that pitiful challenge and was still laughing when Touma charged forward with a punch. With a simple tap with her right foot, the sand beneath Touma erupted, pushing him back 9 meters. While there are no traces of injury yet, to the level 5, this was only an appetiser of what is yet to come.

Red eyes turned to the ground where the train tracks resided, with proper calculation and vector manipulation. The metal pieces twisted into impossible directions and they came upon Touma like a wave of projectiles, clearly intent on burying him beneath the metal. Misaka 10032 gasped in shock as dust covered the scene, she can't imagine that the boy was already dead. Luckily for her, the boy was not impaled by the metal bars and was actually holding one for support. He glared up at his opponent, who stood on one of the bars and she was looking down upon him.

"Hey, you can do much better than that thug! Then again, you are a level 0." She jumped down to the ground and caused the bars to push towards Touma, who was cornered with a large debris behind him. She came closer as a victorious smile was pasted on her face. "Tell you what. I'll end this quick." Her hand extended towards Touma's face, hoping to reverse the blood flow away from the brain.

(CRACK!)

**Accelerator's point of view**

The black haired brute slapped my hand away. There was an audible crack. I held my hand up, attempting to use my Vector Redirection._ Wait, what is happening_?_ Why isn't my powers working?_

A flash went through my brain. This happened before. A short black haired boy appeared in my memory, but it was gone in a flash. I couldn't remember it well. Who was that boy? A name rang out softly….Kamijou Touma.

However, my thought process did not last long, as my pride took over. My reflection snarled at the resistance that this level 0 is giving me. I stomped the ground with my left hand and sent my opponent crashing towards a crate. He yelled slightly in pain which I smirked at that fact.

Come to think of it, I'll have some more fun with this guy as I caused several explosions with the excess dust. Luckily, I calculated that I would have enough oxygen to breath even with the rapid consumption of the explosions. To my surprise, he was still alive!

Rage had completely took me over, I wanted this opponent dead! I dashed forward with the aid of my Redirection. One simple touch and it would be over.

**3****rd**** person view**

Accelerator moved forward while attempting to reach her target, but Touma strafed the arm and returned it with a right fist of vengeance at the cheekbone. The albino was stunned, she had just suffered her first direct injury. Her rational planning is being interrupted by her pride and strength as the strongest as they tried to understand what had just happened. The Vector Redirection was not working against this foe.

Fear leads to anger, which leads to impaired decision making. For Accelerator to feel fear, it was not natural as Touma continued to score hits on her. Eventually, the teenage girl had to make a small tactical retreat.

The albino paced 100 meters away from her opponent. She looked to the sky. An idea popped up in her head. She would risk her title of being the strongest with this move. If she cannot beat this level 0, she would be the new laughing stock of Academy City.

A familiar face popped up, Misaka Mikoto was aiming a coin at Accelerator, who was already gathering wind to prepare for the final attack. While the Railgun knew better than to fire off her signature move as Accelerator glared at the 3rd level 5 with the power of death raised above her.

Accelerator raised her hands above her head. "how could this happen? I am the strongest! I am supposed to be invincible! I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you! I am the meaning of strength!" More wind gathered in her hands, continuing to form a larger ball of plasma. She didn't even realise that she cried several tears. Her ideals were being shaken, she was losing her purpose in life.

"That isn't it! The meaning of strength is to have the power to protect others!" Touma shouted.

"Says you! You know that strength is the ability to rule over others with fear!" Accelerator pleaded, the black being ruled her and refused to leave it's host. The pale girl concentrated as much as possible to end this match with this attack.

"Very well then. If that is your belief, then** I will have to destroy that illusion first**!" With that, both parties launched their ultimate attacks at each other. The blue ball of gas crashed into the teenage boy as he punched his way towards his target. As the fist punched through the gas, the hand reached Accelerator, whose eyes were frozen in fear.

A voice rang out in the girl's head._ "The meaning of being strong, is that you can hold your head high and proclaim that you have power. What you do with your power is up to you." _Accelerator's mind froze,_ That was the boy's voice, I know who it is now. Touma? An image of the childhish boy that placed with her. _Accelerator wanted to grab out to the boy, wanted to stay with him. It was because of him that she decided to push herself so far. To prove that she was the strongest in front of him.

The teen's fist opened into a palm. It covered the girl's eyes. Inside her mind, the appearance of a fist finally shattered the black being that gripped her mind for so long.

The loss was apparent, Accelerator collapsed backward but was gently lowered to the ground by Touma. He told Mikoto to take the clone away because he had to "tie up some loose ends"

Now that the action was over, Touma looked at Accelerator's hair, something had caught his eye. A flower hair pin. Realisation hit his mind, he now remembered the identity of the one that was before him now.

With the crisis over, the black spiky haired teen carried the albino bridal style to find a hospital so that she can recover. The eyelids opened a little bit and revealed gentle red eyes, "Hey Touma, tell me. Was I strong?"

No pause was needed, "Yea, you were. I am glad you are back…Yuriko." With that, the girl was now certain of the identity of her saviour. The one that was once called the strongest began to cry uncontrollably into the shirt that held her gently. Her first friend and also now, her hero…It was truly a certain destined encounter.

The end.

**Omake**

After a few days in the hospital, Touma returned back to school. He had also endured many bites from index, because apparently he forgot to buy groceries again for the nun. But at least, he could return back to school…

The homeroom teacher, Komoe Tsukuyomi, announced to the class, "Today, we have a new student in class! Please step in." Upon the cue, a girl with short white hair with a black highschool uniform entered the class. The whiteness of her skin would be compared to an angel, as the guys were probably thinking. She introduced herself. "I am Suzushima Yuriko, nice to meet you." She bowed politely to the class.

Touma's mind was still in a wreck after the recent incident, he needed more time to recollect himself. But it failed once the albino walked towards him and flashed him a smile. "I hope we get along, Touma-kun!" With that, he had earned the glare of everyone in his glass.

"Such misfortune…"

**Author's note: I edited the summary regarding Touma's loss of memories, because I know that if Touma completely forgot Yuriko then I really can't see him saving her. :D. Anyways, thanks for your support. If all goes well, then I'll consider writing a possible sequel with Last Order and etc.**


End file.
